foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails
Overview Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games, comics, and animated cartoons released by Sega and DiC. The name “Miles Prower” is a malapropism on “miles per hour”, a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a young, male, golden-yellow, anthropomorphic, humanoid fox with two tails (similar to the mythological kitsune, or “yoko”, who was often depicted with up to nine), hence the nickname. He is able to use his two tails to propel himself into the air for a limited time. His debut was October 16, 1992, when the 8-bit version of Sonic 2 was released, though it is often recognized as November 17, when the 16-bit version of Sonic 2, the more well-known edition, came out. He is 8 years old, stands at 80 centimeters (2 ft 7 in), and weighs 20 kilograms (44lbs).1 During his first appearance in Sonic 2, his fur was an orange color, but the color was changed to yellow-orange for Sonic Adventure, and light-yellow for Sonic Heroes. In 1993 and 1995 he starred in his own games, Tails and the Music Maker for the Pico and Tails Adventure and Tails' Skypatrol for the Game Gear. Tails is the third most popular character of the series, behind Sonic and Shadow, according to official polls.2 Character Design Tails in Sonic XYasushi Yamaguchi, originally the main artist and zone designer for Sega's Sonic Team, designed Tails for an internal competition for a sidekick to the speedy hedgehog. His entry won, but Sonic Team decided to change his character's name from “Miles” to “Tails”. Yamaguchi ended up with a compromise. He snuck the name “Miles” in as his legal name; “Tails” would be his nickname, ending up with the full name of Miles “Tails” Prower. Tails was redesigned (along with all of the other Sonic characters) by Yuji Uekawa for Sonic Adventure. His fur changed color to a slightly orange shade of yellow, and he gained visible blue irises. In the American Sonic comic book, along with the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons, he was originally a brownish color, but the comic artists eventually decided to change this to match his in-game appearance. Game Appearances Early Appearances Tails was first seen in Sonic 2 for the Game Gear, where he was kidnapped by Robotnik for ransom. He was first made playable in the Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, playing the part of Sonic's sidekick. He was a playable character from the second controller and could be chosen as player one for the main game. Sonic Chaos (1993), on the Game Gear/Master System was the second game where the player could control Tails, and the first time the player could control his flight. Tails made his third major appearance during the year 1994 when Sonic 3 was released, this time, acquiring the ability to pick up Sonic and use his tails to fly him to other areas, rotating his tails like a helicopter. He also gained the ability to swim under water. Tails became much better known and respected at this point by players for his usefulness. Solo Appearances Tails starred in his first solo game in Tails' Skypatrol, which is a puzzle-like game for the Game Gear released exclusively in Japan. This was followed by Tails Adventures later the same year, which is a Metroid-esque platformer with RPG elements. Tails is also the star of Tails and the Music Maker for the Sega Pico. Other Appearances He found himself in the ring for the arcade game Sonic the Fighters, which was later ported to Sonic Gems Collection. In this fighting game, he can fly into enemies, spin dash and punch rapidly. He is the fifth character the player fights in the story mode, and his stage is “Canyon Cruise”, which takes place on a boat. The fox is also a playable character in Sonic R (1997) for the Sega Saturn. He has good turning and can take shortcuts with his flying ability, but isn't very fast. In Sonic Adventure and its remake, Sonic Adventure DX, Tails is one of the six playable characters. His gameplay is standard platforming stages; the goal of each stage is to destroy the capsule or get to the Chaos Emerald before Sonic or Dr. Eggman. However, in the sequel, Sonic Adventure 2 and its remake, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, he is featured in third-person shooting segments, seated in his “Cyclone” mech. Tails is also a playable character in the Game Boy Advance series Sonic Advance. He can fight offensively with his tails, along with jumping, swimming, flying and using the Spin Dash. In Sonic Heroes, Tails appears on Team Sonic as their flight character. Tails helps Sonic and Knuckles reach high places and jump far distances, etc. He also helped Super Sonic defeat Metal Overlord. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he helps Shadow out in the Circus Park and Air Fleet levels, and can be played using the second controller in the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions. He shows the ability to use Sonic's Homing Attack in this game, but cannot fly, though he uses his tails to attack enemies. Tails is also in Sonic Battle for the Game Boy Advance. His story is second in the main mode. His specials include firing electrical energy with an arm cannon, setting “Chu2” bombs that seek out their target and cause a giant hand to appear and attack. His flying ability is present but very dumbed down, but it is made up with the fact that Tails has one of the best healing abilities in the game. Sonic Rush on the Nintendo DS features Tails as a non-playable supporting character and a guide for Sonic. In Sonic Riders, Tails is a playable character, and one of the main characters of the game. During the course of the game, after Sonic's Extreme Gear “Blue Star” is destroyed Tails gives Sonic the “Blue Star II” that he (Tails) made just in case something happened, and rides a board called the “Yellow Tail”. Wave the Swallow makes fun of his board design, sparking a rivalry between them throughout the game. When racing, he has the best cornering of all characters, and fights with a giant electrical plug. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, Tails is a playable character. He plays the role of an “amigo” character for Sonic along with Knuckles in Sonic's storyline. He aids Sonic in his pursuits of rescuing the Princess from Dr. Eggman. In Sonic Rivals, Tails appears in Sonic's storyline as a cameo appearance. When both him and Sonic head over to the mysterious Onyx Island, they discover that Amy has been turned into a card by Dr. Eggman. When Sonic doubts Dr. Eggman, he turns Tails into a card as well. Sonic then sets out to rescue him. Tails also appears as three collectible cards in the game. Tails is confirmed to be playable in Sonic Rivals 2. He will have to compete against all Sonic's Rivals and Sonic himself based on the official banner and the first Sonic Rivals where every playable character competed against each other.3 Concept Art of Ali Baba appearing in Tails' body in Sonic and the Secret Rings In the game Sonic and the Secret Rings, Ali-Baba is almost identical to Tails, as seen in the image to the right. The real Tails is a playable character in Party Mode. Tails is confirmed to appear in Sonic Rush Adventure as Sonic's guide. Tails will be able to build new ships for Sonic with the required materials.needed Tails is also confirmed to be a playable character in the upcoming crossover game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, and the golfing game Sega Splash Golf along with Sonic and NiGHTS.4 Other Appearances It has been confirmed that in the unreleased Sonic X-treme, which was in development for the Sega Saturn platform, Tails would have appeared, playing in a first person flight mode. Sonic CD only contains Tails in the form of a piece of artwork (accessible via cheat only) that features him standing next to a race car with the caption “SEE YOU NEXT GAME” - a reference to Sonic Drift for the Game Gear. He is also seen in the unlockable D.A. Garden (Sound Test in the PC version), and is seen occasionally piloting the Tornado. Sonic and Tails are hidden egg characters in Billy Hatcher Voice Actors *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1996) - Christopher Welch *Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) (1993-1995) - Bradley Pierce *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) - Hekiru Shiina (Japan), Lainie Frasier (US) *Sonic Adventure (1999), Sonic Shuffle (2000), Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) - Corey Bringas (US) *Sonic Heroes (2003), Sonic Battle (2003), Sonic Advance 3 (2004) - William Corkery (US) *Sonic X (2003-2006), Shadow the Hedgehog (2005), Sonic Rush (2005), Sonic Riders (2006), Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)Sonic Rivals (2006) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Amy Palant (US) *Video games (1999-2001) - Atsuki Murata (Japan) *Video games (2002-present), Sonic X - Ryō Hirohashi (Japan) Associated Songs The games feature several theme songs related to Tails. For the most part, Tails is associated with the Pop rock genre. *Sonic Adventure: “Believe In Myself” - Karen Brake. *Sonic Adventure 2: “Believe In Myself” (remake) - Kaz Silver. *Sonic Heroes: “We Can” - Tony Harnell, Ted Poley. This was a team theme shared with Sonic and Knuckles. *Sonic Riders: “High Flying Groove” - Tomonori Sawada. This was also a team theme shared with Sonic and Knuckles. Personality Tails is a very friendly and humble fox. He looks up to Sonic as a hero whom he wants to emulate. Though he lacks confidence, he is always quite capable around Sonic and often helps him out. He is very intelligent and at times he has even outsmarted Eggman. For a long time Tails seemed to be perfectly satisfied with just being a “sidekick”, but in Sonic Adventure he expresses a longing to become more independent. Tails has a tendency to speak often — to the point where Sonic may start ignoring him, much to the young prodigy's annoyance. He can also annoy others with his overuse of technical jargon, or technobabble, which often frustrates those around him, particularly Knuckles. Tails has a few weaknesses; he lacks self-confidence, is afraid of lightning and ghosts, and his tendency to ramble causes him to accidentally tell secrets or plans (for example, in Sonic Adventure 2, He tells Eggman that the Chaos Emerald Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans). Interaction with other characters Tails has many friends besides Sonic, and his skills are respected by everyone who knows him. In Sonic Heroes, he is part of Team Sonic, along with Sonic and Knuckles. Tails mostly treats all of his friends the same with a caring yet somewhat passive attitude. Tails and Knuckles are allies. They sometimes converse more than Knuckles does with Sonic, although they do tend to irritate each other occasionally. For the most part, he has a friendly relationship with Amy Rose, though he can be as annoyed as Sonic with her Sonic-chasing. Amy herself can be quite insulting, intimidating, and outspoken to Tails, like she is to everyone else, but they work together productively and sometimes Amy is defensive of him. Tails is also on friendly terms with Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese. In Sonic Adventure 2, he had a rivalry with Eggman, fighting him directly in the Cyclone twice - once on Prison Island, the second time on the Space Colony ARK after Eggman blasts Sonic into space. After this, the rivalry seems to cease, and Eggman and Tails are seen talking to each other in a quite civil way at the end of the game. Tails also finds a rival in Wave the Swallow in Sonic Riders. In the game, she insults his Extreme Gear skills to lower his morale, but her action causes a determined Tails to beat her in a race. How Tails met Sonic In every version of the Sonic series, there is a different version of how Sonic and Tails met (excluding Sonic Underground, since Tails was absent from it). In the video game version (according to the official Sonic the Hedgehog 2 manual) Sonic instantly became Tails' idol when Tails first witnessed Sonic's incredible speed. After Sonic sees that the young fox is actually able to catch up with him, he recruits him as his sidekick. A 3D cut scene also showed this as a flashback in Sonic Adventure. In a flashback in Sonic X, Sonic and Tails become friends after Tails rebuilds and repaints Sonic's antique airplane. Before he met Sonic, Tails was bullied by other animals because of his skills. In a flashback shown in the Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog episode “Tails' New Home,” Tails literally lands on top of Sonic. The fox kit explains to Sonic he had just been kicked out the nest of some birds. Young Tails had decided he was a bird due to his ability to fly. Sonic tells him that he is in fact a fox and is shocked to see that he can actually fly. Baby Tails follows Sonic and after getting him into some mishaps, Sonic agrees that Tails can stay with him. Because of Tails's dislike of the name “Miles”, Sonic decides to call him Tails from now on. In Sonic The Comic, Sonic saves Tails from drowning in a swamp when he sees two tails peering from the swamp. The rest of Tails' body is completely submerged. Mistakenly believing there are two foxes in the swamp, Sonic only has time to grab one tail and believes one fox has drowned; he soon realizes that both tails belong to the same fox. The Saturday morning cartoon does not give an explanation as to how they met, but the comics based off it do. In the flashback story “Eve of Destruction” (Super Sonic Special #9, “Sonic Kids 2), the five-year-old Sonic witnesses Tails' birth when Rosemary Prower passes out due to exhaustion. Sonic volunteers to hold Tails, thus creating their bond. Moves and Abilities Like many of the other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, Tails can race around at high speeds, which he achieves by propelling himself forward by spinning his tails in a fan-like motion, but not nearly as fast as Sonic. He can also perform the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, and other spinning moves. Additionally, Tails also has several unique attacks, such as attacking with his tails by twirling around (aka the Tail whip), and, most notably, his trademark maneuver in which he can achieve flight by spinning his two tails around like a helicopter rotor, which allows him to keep up with Sonic. He can also swim, via dog paddling, quite well, which is an ability Sonic never had. Swimming was first given to Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and has yet to make an appearance since (Sonic Advance and Sonic Advance 3 notwithstanding). Unfortunately, Tails could only swim so far before running out of energy and starting to sink again, and he cannot lift Sonic unlike when normally flying. Tails' intelligence may match Eggman's; in Sonic Battle he has an attack called the 'IQ 400 attack', suggesting that his IQ is actually considerably higher than Eggman's IQ of 300. However, many game manuals state that his mechanical skills are only “almost equal” to Eggman's, or are “rivaling” the Doctor's, but also conclude saying that he has yet to realize his full potential. In Sonic Adventure, he obtained the “Rhythm Badge”, which enabled him to attack with his tails by continuously spinning around. In Sonic Heroes, he is the Flight member of Team Sonic, which means that he can also use the Thunder Shoot attack, where he electrically charges Sonic and Knuckles and kicks them at his enemies. When alone, Tails can also throw Dummy Rings, which electrocute enemies who blunder into them. In Sonic Battle, he fights offensively with his tails and technology, such as a hand-mounted energy cannon. In Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails can once again fly through Dash Rings and use Dummy Ring attacks. The first attack is “Dummy Ring Bomb”, which throws multiple Dummy Rings that explode on impact, “Dummy Ring Snipe”, which allows him to aim and throw a Dummy Ring, and “Dummy Ring Blitz”, which throws a huge amount of Dummy Rings to explode on impact. Like many Sonic characters, Tails can transform into a Super Form, but needs the Super Emeralds instead of the Chaos Emeralds. He also has other transformations in media beside the games (such as Turbo Tails). In Sonic the Comic, it is established that he can converse with the Flickies, or as Sonic jokingly remarks (before he is surprised to be proven correct), “you know how to speak 'tweet', don't you?”. In Sonic 2, Sonic 3 and Sonic Adventure, when the player opts to play in 'Sonic and Tails' mode (controlling Sonic while the AI makes Tails follow him), it's not readily stated in the manual, but a second player can use the 2P controller to use Tails. The action will continue to follow Sonic on the screen, making him the focal point, but Tails is fully controllable in every way that he is when playing as Tails alone. This can potentially be exploited by players who are having trouble with some problem areas or bosses, as Tails has the benefit of being completely invulnerable, with any “death” he suffers being quickly resolved as the character flies unharmed back onto the screen after a few seconds. Moreover, in Sonic 3, Tails is granted the ability to fly as he pleases, which can allow the Tails-using player to airlift Sonic wherever he might need to go, though Tails does have an endurance limit to his flight. Sonic Advance allowed this mode as well (via a code entered at character select), however, Tails can't be controlled by a second player this time. In the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions of Shadow the Hedgehog, all non-hovering characters, including Tails, can be controlled with the second controller. Tails Inventions Although Tails can fly by twirling his two tails like the blades of a helicopter, he also enjoys flying Sonic's red biplane, the Tornado. As the series progressed, it was obvious his interest in the old biplane went further than just piloting it - Tails is a prodigy with mechanics, and he has a mechanical ability stated to rival that of Dr. Eggman's (though Tails has never built sentient robots). As a result, many modifications were made to the Tornado, and Tails even built planes of his own. Tails has also constructed a small blue submarine called the Sea Fox (Sonic Triple Trouble and Tails Adventure), a spaceship called the Lunar Fox (Sonic the Fighters), and a race car called the Whirlwind S7 (Sonic Drift and Sonic Drift 2), which is clearly based upon the Lotus/Catherham Super Seven (hence the name). In Tails Adventure he also builds a Remote Robot (named Mecha Tails in Japan), a small remote-controlled robot shaped like himself to help him on his quest. In Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (also known as “Sonic Anime”) Tails develops a hover board, similar to, and perhaps the basis of, Extreme Gear. He attempts to use it as a surfboard, but messes up. Tails also tampers with a tracking device given to him by Eggman to find the location of Robotropolis (Eggmanland in Japan) and the whereabouts of Metal Robotnik (Black Eggman in Japan). After the escapade turns out to be a trick, Tails uses his quick thinking to modify the device back at his home and uses the chipset to make an interference device which somehow causes Metal Sonic to malfunction. The device is later shot off of Tails' arm by Eggman, narrowly missing his arm. In Sonic Adventure, Tails experiments with a Chaos Emerald-powered prototype plane based on Sonic's Tornado, the Tornado II. The Tornado II has two modes. One is quite similar to the original Tornado, but with a button press, Tails can make it transform into a rather futuristic-looking little plane which outperforms the Tornado in all but one important function - landing gear. Big the Cat ends up flying the wrecked Tornado II to his home after Sonic and Tails crash-land on Eggman's flying fortress, the Egg Carrier. The Tornado II is then apparently altered so that it no longer requires a Chaos Emerald as its power supply, and reappears in cut-scenes in both Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders, along with the Special Stage in Sonic Advance 3. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails has a new plane, the P-3a Tornado III. The Tornado III has three modes: a plane mode, a car mode, and a walker mode. The airplane is only seen in cut-scenes and the car is used on only one level (in the Kart minigame, Tails uses a go-kart), so the walker mode, called the Cyclone, is mostly used throughout the game. Tails uses the Cyclone during all other gameplay, except when visiting the Chao Garden. In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Tornado III reappears, and is also part of a spaceship used to travel to Space Colony ARK. The Chao Walker also appears in Sonic Adventure 2. It is not used by Tails, but, according to the description in the manual, was built by him to allow Chao to defend themselves. Eggman countered this by building a Dark Chao Walker, which is only seen in the upgraded port, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. In Sonic X, Tails uses a variety of aircraft. He starts out with the Tornado II, which is the same as in Sonic Adventure (although it appears to be slightly bulkier), and gets damaged almost every time it flies. Later, Tails and Chuck Thorndyke upgrade it to the largerX-Tornado. It has the ability to transform into the X-Cyclone (a walker, like the original Cyclone) and into Battle Armor Mode, which resembles a mecha wielding a sword and a shield. Also in the second episode, Tails builds tiny remote-controlled paper airplane-shaped weapons to help Sonic. These weapons resemble computer chips and short circuit any electronics they strike. At the end of Season 2, Tails heads back to his world in the Tornado II. Whether it was scaled down or is simply a replication is unknown. Upon arriving home, Tails soon finds himself caught up in a battle with Eggman. He transforms the craft into the Hyper Tornado, a sleek jet fighter. This feature was a final present from Chuck. At the start of Season 3, Tails' primary aircraft is again the X-Tornado, although it is now painted gold. The Hyper Tornado is still used in this season, with Chris Thorndyke being its pilot instead. Amy Rose is also usually the co-pilot of the X-Tornado. This leads to the friendly relationship they currently share. When Tails is occupied for some reason and someone is needed to pilot the X-Tornado, Amy usually does so, although Sonic also has. Chris will sometimes co-pilot when Amy is unable to do so In Sonic X, Tails' ultimate creation is the Blue Typhoon, a starship that is used in the war against the Metarex.5 Originally built to battle vessels created by Dr. Eggman, the Blue Typhoon is adapted for space travel after Cosmo arrives. Tails originally intended to power it with the Chaos Emeralds, but as they were scattered across the galaxy, he is forced to use the Master Emerald instead. The Blue Typhoon features a large hangar where several aircraft are kept. Directly in front of this is a runway with palm trees lining it, modeled after the Thorndyke residence driveway. The vessel is heavily armed, its main weapon being the Sonic Driver (called the “Sonic Power Cannon” in the English dub), which fires Sonic as an accelerated projectile towards targets. In one episode, Tails launched Shadow out of it in an attempt to get him away from Cosmo, since Shadow was trying to kill Cosmo because she was a “spy” for the Metarex. In Episode 77, it is shown that the weapon can also work as a directed-energy weapon, using the Master Emerald as a power source. The Typhoon is also equipped with an energy projector which can produce a deflector shield or serve as a cloaking device. The ship is powered by a large engine resembling a turbine, which allows it to cover great distances in short periods of time, although it requires a “warp ring” (generated by the yellow nose section) to travel at faster-than-light speeds. Comics and Cartoons Adventures of Sonic the HedgeHog n Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is supposedly significantly younger than in the games; he is “only 4 and a half.” As with the game canon, his real name is Miles Prower, keeping with the game canon. However, his fur is brown in the cartoon as opposed to orange in the games. Like in the games, Tails and Sonic are best friends, but AoStH takes it a step further by putting them in a brother-like relationship. Tails seems to have a vast intelligence in mechanics and can operate independently in drastic situations. While Tails is indeed useful to Sonic in many situations, he can be a hindrance. Because he is very young and cannot defend himself, he is incredibly susceptible to kidnappings. Sonic appears to know of this flaw and does his best to protect him, but his protection methods are often the reason why he gets kidnapped in the first place. He also seems to have a large appetite, and like Sonic, his favorite food is chili dogs. Tails is also known to get jealous whenever Sonic stops paying attention to him, whether it is a female or something else. Tails is usually the one that discovers a way out of situations that look bad, and due to his young age he occasionally gets into bad situations. SatAM The Saturday morning Sonic cartoon (dubbed SatAM by fans for short) did not portray Tails as Sonic's sidekick, but rather as an apprentice Freedom Fighter who only becomes a full member near the end of Season 2. In the canceled Season 3, his relationship with Sonic would draw closer to that of the video games. Also, his age is given as 10 rather than 8. Archie's Sonic Origins Tails was born the son of Rosemary and Amadeus Prower, also having an uncle named Merlin. Due to the machinations of Dr. Robotnik, his family was scattered. His parents trapped on the other side of the galaxy and in hiding, Tails ended up living in Knothole Village with Sonic the Hedgehog and the other Freedom Fighters. Among them, he became particularly fond of Sally Acorn, referring to her affectionately as “Aunt Sally.” Freeedom Fighters Once he became old enough, Tails joined the other Freedom Fighters in their efforts against Robotnik. For all his technical knowledge, he was thought to be too inexperienced to participate in the more dangerous missions for some time. This eventually led him to embark on a solo adventure to the land of Downunda, a supposed parallel of Australia, where he worked together with the Downunda Freedom Fighters to defeat their arch-nemesis Crocbot. During his journey to this continent, he also confronted Octobot, whom he had defeated on a previous occasion. It was also during his time in Downunda that Tails met Athair, great-grandfather of Knuckles the Echidna, who revealed to Tails his destiny as the Chosen One, a being fated to reach divine status and become an even greater hero than Sonic and Knuckles. While Tails' heroic role led him to conflict with villains such as Ixis Naugus, the Destructix, and Scourge the Hedgehog, his main nemesis is the villainous Mammoth Mogul. Ancient and powerful, Mogul is determined to prevent Tails from achieving his destiny. The two have battled on numerous occasions, the first time following Mogul's theft of the powers of Enerjak to become Master Mogul for the first time. Working together with Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, the other Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, King Acorn's Secret Service, the Brotherhood of Guardians, Athair, and few other allies, Turbo Tails was able to defeat Mogul by draining away his powers with the Chaos Syphon, creating the Master Emerald and trapping Mogul within it-at least until Dr. Robotnik shattered it to feed the then monstrous Chaos. Mogul, badly weakened by his imprisonment, used the embers of his power to strike a lethal blow against the Ancient Walkers, the deities who had long been his nemeses and who had made the prophecy of Tails' rise to divinity. the same Seeking power once again, Mogul captured Turbo Tails and held him prisoner, apparently creating a doppelganger of Tails to replace him so that no one would notice. Once Mogul had accomplished his goals in draining off much of Turbo Tails' energy, the fake Tails vanished and the real one was set free. Unfortunately, Mogul obtained enough power to challenge Chaos Knuckles, resulting in the Guardian's death. Worse, when Knuckles returned from the afterlife, he came back without his powers and left the Chaos Force off balance, allowing Mogul to seize it and become Master Mogul once again. Using his near omnipotent abilities, Mogul proceeded to devastate the multiverse. Alerted to this threat by Zonic the Zone Cop, Tails joined with innumerable alternate versions of himself to become Titan Tails, who defeated Mogul and sealed him in his Chaos Emerald. Later, Tails was abducted by A.D.A.M., who intended to use Tails and Shadow the Hedgehog to collect every Chaos Emerald in the universe to give himself unimaginable power. However, A.D.A.M.'s plan was brought to a halt as Eggman woke him and Shadow up. Turbo Tails and Super Shadow then worked together to send the Chaos Emeralds into the Zone of Silence. Later, Tails was reunited with his parents with the help of Sonic, Knuckles, and his uncle Merlin. He was then one of the few members of the Freedom Fighters to have escaped being captured by Eggman's forces during the assault on Knothole that resulted in the city's destruction, and assisted Sonic, NICOLE, Amy, and Knuckles in the ensuing rescue mission. Unfortunately, Tails' tense relationship with Sonic deepened to an argument as to how they should proceed with the rescue. This stressed to the point of breaking as the pair found themselves on opposite sides of a schism in the Kingdom of Acorn, Tails supporting the side led by his father and Sonic remaining loyal to the House of Acorn. When Tails helped his mother break Amadeus out of jail, long suppressed hostility was released as he and Sonic fought with each other. Possible Futures Tails was one of several characters featured in Mobius: 25 Years Later. In the first version of this possible future, he had married Mina Mongoose and had two children, both of whom echoed their parents relationships to Sonic with Sonic's son Manik (the fox being manik's best friend, and the mongoose having a crush on manik). For some reason, Sonic was also not on speaking terms with Tails, not even showing up when the Fox's family left for Downunda. Despite not being among the team who was working to correct the cataclysm threatening Mobius in the first 25 Years Later, Tails suspected that something was wrong and thus took measures to protect himself and his wife and children. As a result, when history was altered and Shadow the Hedgehog became King of Mobius instead of Sonic, Tails and his family were neither robbed of their memories of the original timeline or erased from existence. With knowledge that things had changed, he sought out Knuckles in hopes of finding a resolution, only to be rebuffed. Fortunately, Tails found help in the form of Knuckles' daughter Lara-Su, who also retained her memories of the original timeline. Together, the two managed to locate the missing Sonic, only for all three of them to be arrested by Knuckles. Shortly afterwards, Knuckles revealed the arrest to be a trick, and he helped the trio escape. Freed, Tails then joined in the final battle against Shadow and his Dark Legion minions. Abilities As is the case with several characters, Tails has all the same abilities in the comics as he does in the games. Through various methods, he has been seen transforming into several super forms, namely Turbo Tails, Hyper Tails, and Titan Tails. Romance During Tails' solo adventure to Downunda, he met and befriended the Downunda Freedom Fighters, among them Barby Koala. He developed a crush on her, and while she felt that she was too old for him, she admitted that he was cute. Shortly before this, Tails encountered a disguised robot named Fiona Fox, a robotic duplicate of a young vixen. He fell in love with her before discovering her robotic nature. Fiona's organic counterpart later joined the Freedom Fighters, and Tails (now 11 years old) seems to have a crush on her, although she is less than interested in him as she is several years older. To make matters worse, she started going out with Sonic, severely afflicting the relationship between Tails and his friend. Recently, Fiona has revealed that she is actually in love with Scourge the Hedgehog. Tails tried to stop the betrayal, only to be slapped fiercely across the face by the treacherous vixen. Afterwards, Tails was left even more brokenhearted than before, which he reveals openly to Sonic when attending the wedding of Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette. Sonic says to get over her, and that she wasn't even worth his time. Mobius: 25 Years Later depicted Tails as eventually growing up to have feelings for and get married to Mina Mongoose, whom he would have two children with. However, this was only shown in two possible futures, and Mina is currently involved with Ash Mongoose. Alternative Selves As is the case with many characters from the comics, Tails has numerous counterparts in other dimensions. One of these is Evil Tails, a member of the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Tails also worked together with innumerable alternate selves in a battle against Master Mogul, who managed to achieve mastery of the Chaos Force. Sonic the Comic Tails also appears in the British Sonic the Comic, published by Fleetway, where he hails from the Nameless Zone, a region which can apparently only be accessed by a space warp. In this series Tails is portrayed as a bit of a push-over, who constantly allows Sonic to verbally abuse him. It was also said in a response to a letter, in the earlier issues, that Tails was meant to be older than his game counterpart. A misunderstanding leads Tails to the Emerald Hill Zone, believing the streets are paved with real emeralds. Once on Mobius, Tails immediately becomes fascinated with Sonic after he saves his life, and eventually becomes Sonic's sidekick and eventually best friend. Unfortunately for him, though, he exaggerates the relationship in letters home, professing that he is the great hero of Mobius and that Sonic is his sidekick. As a result, the elders of the Nameless Zone often call him back, gifting him with a suit of enchanted armor to defend their Zone from assorted supernatural evil - and poor old Tails never does quite manage to explain the truth. One time, Knuckles almost blows Tails' cover by following him to the Nameless Zone (believing he was being kidnapped); everyone mistakes Knuckles for Sonic, and Knuckles plays along. Tails is also believed to be an unstoppable Zonerunner (a Freedom Fighter who travels between Zones) by the Chemical Plant Zone rebels known as the Flock, twice saving the entire Zone by pure luck. While the Zonerunner and Nameless Zone adventures are 'secret' adventures where Tails is accidentally seen as a major hero and wins major victories through blind luck, later stories have him actively doing heroic deeds, though these are mainly short arcs or more comedic stories. On occasions, he saves someone and they grumble that he isn't a more famous hero. Despite this, Tails gains his own rogue's gallery including the brutal goblin lord Trogg, the psychotic robot Nutzan Bolt, Fleabyte the bounty hunter and the gangster Max Gamble, as well as allies such as Errol & Morain Blackthorn (brother and sister warriors of the Nameless Zone). His rise to the status of hero in his own right starts with the Fox On The Run story, where he is forced to take a sidekick of his own and play the hero role when trying to get a bratty young mouse named Tristam home; later on, he finds himself personally defending the Casino Night Zone from the Badnik hordes of Commander Brutus. After Robotnik's defeat, he also fights many criminals and supervillains, saves Sonic from being killed in the Drakon Empire's trial-by-combat against the MK3 Metallix, and is chosen by Sonic to protect the planet while he goes after Robotnik during the Planet In Peril/Game Over story. While he is self-conscious, Tails has proven time and again (and openly stated) that he is much tougher than some people may think. Sonic X Throughout most of the anime series Sonic X, Tails mirrors his game role in various stories and game adaptations, though he sometimes plays a smaller role due to the human Chris Thorndyke. He quickly befriends fellow inventor Chuck Thorndyke, who built the X-Tornado jet for him. In the 3rd Season of the show, Tails becomes captain of the Space Ship Blue Typhoon, and over the series develops leadership. Tails quickly forms a bond with Cosmo, a plant-like alien girl first introduced during this season, and accidentally falls in love with her after setting off a trap designed to make Sonic love Amy. Gender Confusion Do to the early appearances of Tails, his character is occasionally been mistaken for female as a damsel in distress kind of character. A number of adult oriented drawing have been made of female Tails and the cat character from another gaming universe Klonoha. References *Miles “Tails” Prower - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Tails (Comic Character) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia games animation comics movies